This invention relates generally to medicine and more specifically to improved cardiac pacing systems including methods of pacing and sensing in the treatment of cardiac disease. Reference is hereby made to my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,174,289, 5,267,560 and 6,267,778 which are incorporated herein by reference. These patents define terms that will be used herein, describe limitations of previous pacing systems and contain prior art and classification information that may be applicable to this invention. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,778 describes pacing apparatus and methods that employ the acquisition of an EKG to trigger ventricular pacing. This invention will describe improved apparatus and methods for the acquisition of an EKG to trigger ventricular pacing.